User talk:Lordebon/Archive 3
"Automagic" link pluralization Well, just cuz the wiki makes the links auto-plural like that doesn't make the code look pretty /OCD-twitch.... LOL -- Mysterious drake 17:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I actually think a link like City Tokens looks much cleaner and more naturally to write. Doing it (City Tokens) the other way is much longer and repetitive, which is probably why the code to automatically recognize a pluralization of a link is built into mediawiki ;) --lordebon 17:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) History of the Runnyeye Goblins Hello! Sorry for disturbing :) I put the tag "wikify" on the page about "history of goblins" just because the links on it ain't valid. I couldn't make anything about it Aquelira 21:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Me apologizing. I meant fields "how to start" and "reward". Kinda mishmash :( Aquelira 22:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I see what you mean now. I've corrected the reward link to point to the book, and since we don't know what the exact name of the starter item is I've put an info tag up there. If you want, when using the wikify tag you can leave a little note inside the tag , any text to the right of that pipe (the | character) won't show up on the normal page view but will show up to those editing it. You can use that to leave editors a note about what needs fixing on a page if it's an otherwise ok page. Hope that helps, if you have any other questions feel free to ask =) --lordebon 22:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New tunaria Thanks for your explanation of Felwithe in Talk:New_Tunaria. Ewil 13:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) _ I was trying to remove the whole wiki, but hadnt found that option to delete it yet. For some strange reason when i searched that wiki for that quest, it didnt find it. :I'm not sure what you're referring to by "trying to remove the whole wiki" (and checking the contribs from that IP address, the only edit I see was your comment here). If you can provide a context for your comment, as in what you were trying to remove and what quest you're referring to, I might be better able to respond. --lordebon 17:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HideDiv is broken If you have time please take a loot at HideDiv is broken at my talk page, i think i need your help to fix it :) -- 14:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Icons Sorry if I caused any trouble with my rename requests. If you'd like me to I can undo all those rename requests and take it to the forums. A while back on Kodia's talk page I requested rollback rights so I could perform image moves, since a lot of the work I do here involves the icons, and Chillispike said something about he'd "consider promoting me if he saw 40+ icons for rename." http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kodia#Rollback I didn't do that at the time because, it's a lot of work, and it creates a lot of work for everyone else. But today I was cleaning up after someone who uploaded a bunch of misnamed icons in .jpg format and decided to go ahead and throw some rename requests up, and see what happened. Again, sorry if I was disruptive or annoying with all that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, the same bot that moves the pages can remove the rename tags. I just wanted to spare you work that might not be necessary since a bot can find them all by the category. --lordebon 00:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've figured out how to get my bot to rename the icon pages to 4-digits. It leaves a redirect so things pointing to the old icon names still work until I send it back through to clean things up. I'm testing it on Category:Head Icons now. --lordebon 02:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Rename of those done, now I have the bot going through and updating all head item slot items to point to the new icons. Was looking for a good way of having it look directly at the pages it moved but doesn't seem to be a good way of doing that (since it'd have to look at the 'what links here' for each of those pages and combine them in to a master list). It's got a thousand pages to look through (at about 10 pages/minute examined) so I'll check it in the morning. I wish the wiki had an easy way to check for Redirects in the File: namespace, that'd make things so much easier. --lordebon 03:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! grats =) -- 21:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Grats! Grats on your "promotion" :) AndonSage 05:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ToRZ- Foundations of Stone Lordebon- Sorry- I think I goofed on the ToRZ- Foundations of Stone (named page) I was trying to add the named mobs + strat (I'll be updating strat on Krytoc's and Halls of Legends here soon as well) I tried to make each named it's own category, but I don't think it ended up like it should have- Any help would be appreciated Meilay (GUK SERVER) :Hi Meilay :I sorted the pages out for you. :There are serveral ways to add an Article, but the fastest way is to add the name of named to your Userpage like Statue of Rallos Zek then preview it and open the red link. in that way you endup on a new article where you can preload the template and start writing down the things you know. :The wikia feature "Category Select" where you can add categories easy is quite useless for such an heavy template based wiki like ours. i deatived that feature for my self coz it useless for me. :-- 12:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages My mistake, didn't realize old news from years ago which was proven wrong had to be kept for so many years when fixed. Won't happen again as won't edit again for a while. :It's not a major problem, just a bit of unwritten wiki-etiquette that you don't really remove other folks' comments from a talk page; part of the idea behind it is that new comments are placed in context of the old, so all I did was restore the old comments while leaving your new comments there. There's no malice intended, it's just a bit of housekeeping so that new comments (i.e. your comment) have context for folks that might look at the talk page in the future. --lordebon 17:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Leaper mount quests I noticed your news item on the EverQuest 2 Wiki:News page, and thought I'd mention that the quest pages for the Butcherblock Mountain quests are nearly done. You can find them at Leaping to Conclusions (level 30 adventure quest) and Dirt Digging (level 30 tradeskill quest). Feel free to link to them somewhere more visible if you'd like (even in your little news blurb). I wasn't sure exactly what qualifies for something to get it's own timeline, but it was something I considered. I didn't go back to see what was done for the Sokokar or Flying Mount questlines, but I assume if a formal timeline was done for those, it's perhaps something we should consider for these as well (although the adventure questline is a single quest, and the tradeskill questline is only 5 or so quests I think). I guess it all comes down to how people search and review information. When I have some free time (gasp, maybe tomorrow!), I'll try to do the Tenebrous Tangle quests as well (if someone hasn't already beaten me to the punch). Donhead 07:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Much appreciated! My suggestion for a timeline would be to bundle all three types together: one large timeline that progresses from leapers to gliders to the DoV fliers. The adventure line for the gliders and leapers is one quest each, which is too short to really be a timeline per se, though at the same time "Flying Mount Timeline" isn't quite right either, since the gliders and leapers aren't required to do the fliers and they don't truly fly. If you or anyone has a good idea for a name for the timeline don't hesitate to use it, in the meantime I'll let the idea stew and see if I can come up with something that works as well. Thanks again for your work on the leaper quests! --lordebon 14:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Almost thinking that a page or timeline or category or something like that is needed for "mount quests" in general. There aren't /that/ many mount quests, but it's a common enough question in-game of "how do you start this or that mount quest" that it may be worth doing. This may eliminate the need for a bunch of timelines, and just (similar to the Tradeskill Timeline page) a broken-down list of each of the types of mounts, and the quests involved to start them. Thoughts? --Donhead 15:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::And on an added note, the Tenebrous Tangle quests are now documented! See Endangered Species for the adventure quest, and Digging For Grubs for the tradeskill questline. =) --Donhead 21:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sword Icon 36 (Legendary).jpg Hey boss. I nominated File:Sword Icon 36 (Legendary).jpg for deletion because I uploaded a .png. I don't usually bother admins when I do that, but in this case the image was being used in two of your user subpages, one where you had a template asking no one to edit it. So I thought I'd give you a heads up instead of messing about with your stuff. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. The disclaimer on my dev template is mainly so folks don't use it on article pages since it changes purpose a lot, in this case it was no real problem since that test template goes right to the png when present :) --lordebon 23:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Grouping multi-mob encounters Is there a category or another way to bundle the mobs in an encounter (like 3 sages, generals, etc), since it appears my assumption they were monster groups was wrong. (This would be handy for using them in drop macro 's, for ex)--Shaddock79 18:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It was something under discussion in the forums a little bit ago, but it kind of died off without a real resolution. The monster groups was something that was kind of hijacked in the past, so the examples of it that were used for mobs will eventually get fixed. For now, you can always add a note in the Notes section, saiyng like "Grouped with Soandso and Soandso." Ideally we'll have a spot in teh template for monsters that something is grouped with, it was just the form of it that didn't get settled so it didn't get made yet. I will hopefully have some time coming up in a week or so, so I can try to get things rolling on that again then. Sorry for the little notice on that, things have been busy in RL. --lordebon 18:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I Might as well create a separate category for them. Just like monster groups (a category fits in the template), but named "Monster Encounters" or so to make the difference. Like sages for ex, there is no "main mob" in the encounter, if so it would be enough to name only that one instead of making a group.--Shaddock79 23:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Icon renames Hey boss, I don't usually bug admins about this stuff because I know you've got plenty to do, but I have a couple icons nominated for rename and I was wondering if you could find time to take care of it. I've got a bunch of new icons to upload for new armor set articles that I need to write and I kind of wanted the moves done before I start uploading new icons. You know, so they don't have to be moved around later. Jeff (talk this way)/ 06:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --lordebon 16:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lasna Cheroon Castle Mistmoore Mob First I added a screen shot of the mob onto the page. Then I realized that the mob was actually named incorrectly so I changed the name of the page to show the correct one. In doing that it somehow lost the link to the screenshot I added and has reverted back to the default vampire image. I've tried to fix it three times to no avail. I leave it in your capable hands to clean up my mess :-). CL-46 Phoenix 16:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Not sure why it didn't automatically detect the correct name, but pointing it to it in the template in the iname parameter does the trick. --lordebon 17:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Icon moves I started a forum discussion a few months back about the shoulder icons needing to be moved from two digit numbers to four digit, and you commented that you had a tool that could do that. The shoulder icons never got moved though, and the forearms and legs icons also need to be moved. But this tool you mentioned, is it one that you need to be an administrator to use, or are rollback rights sufficient? Uberfuzzy promoted me to rollbacker a little while ago and I'd be willing to tackle the icon moves if I've got the necessary permissions. Jeff (talk| ) 22:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately it's not so much a single automated tool as a collection of processes. It's a combination of using pywikibot (which does the actual file moves) and AutoWikiBrowser (a more user-friendly program to update references to the files). It's partly automated but requires a good bit of setting up and whatnot, so I can't promise when I'll do them but I've put it high on my list. For you to do it you wouldn't need to be an administrator, but you would have to establish a bot account and familiarize yourself with their use. :Sorry I let that discussion drop off my radar earlier. I haven't been editing here as heavily as in the past, mostly for reasons of time and SOE-inflicted apathy. I'll try to dig out the code I used before this week and see if I can't get at least the shoulders icons done. --lordebon 22:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Just wanted to give an update: I've been pretty busy this week, so I haven't been able to find my old script yet (it was on an old computer, so I have to figure out where I saved it). --lordebon 21:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Bleur blunderbur Hey, Lordebon. The NPC called "Bleur Blunderbur" is erroneously linked as "BLUER Blunderbur" on this page. :Fixed. In the future, please just use the article's talk page and an tag to draw our attention to it. --lordebon 19:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Unprotection request The Gnoll Cave (The Thundering Steppes): Any chance of getting this unprotected? It's only been about 5 years or so. 02:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --lordebon 04:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki makeover Hi Lordebon! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I recently passed by your wiki, and noticed the amazing content here - great work! However, I also noticed that wiki did not have a skin yet. That's why I'd like to offer my help by giving the wiki a big makeover, including a new mainpage (the content itself will mostly stay the same) and a new skin. What do you think? Leave me a message on my talk page! Thanks, Mark (talk) 17:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :That's great to hear! I'll get started on the skin right now, and I'll present to you this afternoon or tomorrow. Thanks, Mark (talk) 17:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::You can view the first version of the skin here. The mainpage will basically stay the same (unless you'd like me to change that as well), but it will get some new header colors to fit with the new theme. Looking forward to hearing back from you! Mark (talk) 17:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad you like the header! I got the background from the Downloads section of the official site here. Mark (talk) 20:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Have you made a decision regarding the skin? Cheers, Mark (talk) 02:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid I do not know of a way to do that. Mark (talk) 15:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How would you like me to proceed? Mark (talk) 20:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Allright! Good to know! If you'd ever like me to create a new background image, just hit me up! Mark (talk) 21:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I've created a new background image, following your suggestions. You can find it here. What do you think? Mark (talk) 16:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) F'ing Unicode Enjoy your greenness (finally) --Uberfuzzy (talk) 20:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hooray! I couldn't get it to work for the life of me, never thought it would be a character encoding issue (since I don't use any funky characters in my username). Thanks 'Fuzzy. --lordebon (talk) 20:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Lordebon I'd like to know where I can find more information on what a user page must contain so it's not deleted with a simple reason as "spam". - Thanks Blotditto :You were a brand new user whose userpage consisted of "I am Blot Ditto, if you need more info you can find me at ." With zero other edits to the wiki a page like that is consistent with a spam bot trying to harvest email addresses and thus it was deleted. However I did not ban your account on the off-chance that you were not a spammer. I'm sorry you were misidentified as a spammer, you're welcome to add your email back to your userpage if you'd like since we know you're not a spambot now. --lordebon (talk) 17:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) new race Ashlok hi! i made a page for the new race, but i think i screwed it up. anyway, maybe u want to fix it, or anyone else who knows better. thanks Rittmeister64 (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :The content itself looks good, the only difference was it was in the main namespace at "Ashlok" and it needed to be Category:Ashlok, as we put the race information on the category page. I've moved it over there (unfortunately the edit history can't be moved into the category namespace, I had to manually copy the article text), so everything looks good now. Thanks for all your contributions! --lordebon (talk) 01:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image disputes Please see my comments on my talk page regarding the current dispute related to images.--Kodia (talk) 01:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC)